The present invention relates to a device for metal welding, comprising a shielding element which allows visual monitoring of the working process but protects the eyes from light radiation.
In metal welding, very powerful radiation is emitted, on the one hand, in the form of light radiation in the visible spectrum and, on the other, in the form of ultraviolet as well as infrared radiation. Such radiation is extremely injurious to the eyes and an operator must protect his eyes carefully when performing such work.
When designing eye-protecting devices for welding, the light radiation cannot be completely excluded since the operator must be able to visually monitor the working process.
The most common eye-protecting device in welding is the type that comprises a dark glass or filter glass which is arranged in spectacles, a shield, a mask, a visor or the like and during welding the filter glass is placed as a protection before the eyes. Such a filter glass is substantially non-transparent in case of normal light intensity and only the very intense light that arises when welding can pass through.
Another common type of eye-protecting device comprises a glass controlled by photocells which is composed of liquid crystals and which becomes dark and automatically dampens the light that passes through the glass when the welding starts. Under normal light conditions before and after welding, the glass is approximately as transparent as ordinary sunglasses.
Manual welding is a difficult and demanding task and long experience and training is required to master all types of welding of different materials and material thicknesses with different quality standards. Among other things, the welding temperature must be adjusted to the material and thickness in question, i.e. sufficiently high to obtain satisfactory fusing together of the materials but not so high as to make the material melt thoroughly and cause the forming of holes in the material.
Between these two extremes, the welding can be performed with a varying degree of quality, each material and material thickness having an optimum temperature at which the welding can be effected with optimum quality. Also the distribution of the temperature in the surrounding material is crucial to the quality of the completed weld.
The welding temperature depends on a number of factors and not only on the ambient temperature, the type of material and the material thickness, i.e. factors that are decisive of how fast the heat is led away from the actual welding zone, but also such factors as the thickness and the rate of motion of the welding rod, the material of the rod, the dimensions of the weld and, of course, the current intensity (in electric welding) or the nature of the flame (in gas welding).
Thus, a number of factors are decisive for the performance quality of the welding, and even with long experience it is difficult to control and consider all factors in order to achieve an optimum result.
Using prior-art welding equipment, the operator can get only little feedback on the operation which is being carried out and he has to trust the result that is visible to the eye. Moreover, the fact that the welder""s eyes are protected by very dark filter glass and the build-up of smoke as well as the dazzling light that arises during welding render such visual control even more difficult.
Complete feedback on the performed work has been possible only in subsequent quality controls by careful visual inspection, impact testing using tools, x-ray testing, ultrasonic testing, tensile testing, pressure testing and the like. Besides the fact that most of these testing methods are time-consuming and require expensive equipment, the feedback actually arrives too late as the welding is already completed and consequently any deficiencies are difficult, time-consuming and expensive to rectify.
The present invention aims at obviating the disadvantages and deficiencies of prior-art devices and equipment for welding and providing a device by means of which a user gets immediate and continuous feedback on the performance of the welding by the presentation of process parameters that are important to the performance of the welding. At least these aims are achieved by means of a device according to claim 1.
The invention is thus based on the understanding that these aims can be achieved by means of a device comprising at least one video camera by means of which an image is recorded of the zone in which the welding is performed. The image is subsequently transmitted in the form of video signals to an image processing unit comprising some form of computer where the signals are analysed as to certain selected process parameters, such as the temperature, and processed to be presented to the user in a desired form via a video display unit in or on the inside of the shielding element. The process parameters can be used in a suitable manner and in a suitable form for preparation, monitoring, control and documentation of the welding process.
The preparation implies, for instance, that information about the workpiece such as type of material, dimensions, type of joint, etc, is entered into the device, and this data can subsequently be used in an optional manner for automatic control of the welding equipment or for providing recommended setting values to the operator.
A parameter that is particularly important to detect in welding is the temperature in the actual melting zone but also the heat distribution in the surrounding material. The temperature can be shown to the user in an arbitrary manner, for instance, by numerical data, diagrams or by colouring different temperature ranges differently which are shown in an image representing the weld and the surrounding zone. The image of the heat distribution can be further processed and compared with a pre-programmed ideal image of the material and dimension in question and could be used for automatic control of the welding process.
Other parameters which might be interesting to detect are, for instance, the distance, the moving rate of the welding rod or the form and character of the light reflection from different surfaces. The latter may require some kind of lamps or other sources of radiation which are directed towards the weld, and the degree of reflection may indicate, for instance, impurities or the filling ratio of molten welding material in a weld joint.
The invention is intended to be combinable with all existing types of shielding elements through which the user is able to follow the welding process visually. Thus, the invention can be combined with the above-mentioned dark filter glasses or with the glasses of liquid crystals which are controlled by photo cells in such manner that process data is presented to the user in an arbitrary form via a separate display. The display can suitably be integrated into the shielding element but could also be a separate unit designed, for instance, as spectacles carried by the user inside a conventional shielding element. The process data can suitably be presented in the outer areas of the visual field, for instance, with the aid of a xe2x80x9cbarxe2x80x9d or data strip in one of the border areas of the visual field, whereas the central parts of the visual field are kept free to allow visual monitoring of the welding process in conventional manner. The process data from the image processing can thus provide the user with important information about the welding process that helps him to perform the welding in such a manner as to reach a good final result. The display can also be of a transparent type and may in this case be placed in its entirety before one eye or alternatively both eyes and the user will still get a good overview of the welding process.
The scope of the invention also includes the possibility of combining the device with a type of shielding element which itself comprises a video display unit with the aid of which also the visual monitoring of the welding process is effected by means of a video camera. In this case, the same camera or cameras and the same video display unit can be used for visual monitoring as well as for presentation of process data by image analysis of the video signal in an image processing unit.
The image processing unit can optionally work continuously by continuously analysing and detecting all the video signals from the camera, or intermittently by the video signals being analysed at a certain interval, for instance, an interval of 1-10 s. The advantage of the latter is that it requires considerably less data capacity.
As a rule, the device preferably comprises some type of shield or visor which covers the user""s entire face, because some types of welding light contains ultraviolet radiation which can cause burn injuries to the skin like a sun tan. In one embodiment, the shielding element could be part of an overall helmet which is provided with a visor and in which the shielding element, video display unit, ear protectors and fresh-air supply are integrated. Other types of welding radiation can be much less harmful and in these cases a protection device including a video display unit and covering the eyes only may be sufficient.
The video display unit can be designed in many different ways. Since the near point of the adult eye, i.e. the nearest point on which the eyes can focus, is situated about 15-25 cm before the eyes, it can be inappropriate to place a display immediately before the eyes. Such a device would be relatively unwieldy as the display must be placed at a long distance from the eyes and the device would thus take up a great deal of space in the direction away from the face. Instead the representation of the working zone is preferably viewed through some form of magnifying prism or lens/lens system. The actual imaging can be effected in an arbitrary manner, for instance, on an LCD or by projection from small projectors onto a light-reflecting screen, and the user can view this image via the magnifying prism/lens system.
The device can optionally comprise one video camera or two video cameras to allow stereoscopy. By stereoscopy it is possible, for instance, to calculate distances such as length, width and depth and this information could in turn be used to calculate volume, for instance, to ensure that a weld joint is filled with a sufficient amount of welding material or to calculate the rate at which the welding rod is moved during welding. Distances could, however, also be detected by other means than by two cameras, for instance by ultrasound. Furthermore, the camera can be self-acting so that it is automatically directed towards the weld irrespective of how the user holds his head. The control can, for instance, be effected by detection of and centring on the welding flame.
A device according to the invention can be improved by other optional functions, if desired. Besides being in communication with the image processing unit and the video display unit, the video camera or cameras can, for instance, also be in communication with some kind of video storing unit, such as a videotape recorder or CD/DVD player, for documentation and storage of the performance of the welding. This transmission of the video signals to the video storing unit can be effected in arbitrary manner, such as via a cable or by wireless transmission. In such a video storing unit, it is also possible to store documentation of checks on welds, for instance, controls of leakage and cracking such as X-ray and ultrasonic testing.
The device is primarily intended to be physically carried by the user in the form of a helmet, a visor or some other gear. The image processing unit and the video storing unit, if present, can however be placed at a distance from the user. It would, however, also be feasible to attach the device to an adjustable arm at a workbench or the like.
An inventive device could in a further developed embodiment be provided with a number of additional functions. The control of the welding equipment could, for instance, be effected manually or automatically via the computer of the image processing unit. Manually with the aid of information from the presented process data by means of suitably placed control buttons or display pointers or by voice control. Automatically by the computer controlling the welding equipment so that the welding process will be effected within pre-programmed desired values of certain process parameters, for instance the temperature, and as a function of equally pre-programmed input values, for instance concerning the material and the dimensions. The operator could also get instructions about the performance of the welding via the image processing unit, for instance, to increase or decrease the rate of motion of the welding rod.
The device could also be combined with a gas sensor to enable the operator to receive a warning by the image processing unit in case of explosive or poisonous gas at the place where the welding is being performed.
An instructor could be connected via the image processing unit to be able to follow the result of the welding performed by a welder in training. In this case, he would be able to give advice and instructions, for instance, in the form of text messages via the video display unit or voice messages via a loudspeaker/headset.